


Short SPN Things

by lucius_the_literary_lunatic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucius_the_literary_lunatic/pseuds/lucius_the_literary_lunatic
Summary: just a collection of Supernatural ideas i had. most aren't completed but i'd be willing to if anyone wanted, even though they aren't that good. i appreciate you reading. :)





	1. Drunk Discussions (OCxGabriel)

**Author's Note:**

> OC(Evangeline) x Gabriel. Eva is a pretty blonde with green eyes. She was one of the first ever OCs I created and I love her, I hope you like her too. :) Sorry if this is bad, I wrote it years ago when I first started writing. I really hope you can enjoy it anyway.

We just finished a pretty rough hunt, the boys decided to go out and drink, but I wasn’t up for it. I grabbed a bottle of Vodka and sat on the couch, drowning my sorrows and pain in liquor and The Neighbourhood. Two and a half glasses later and I’m starting to feel something. All of a sudden I hear the flutter of wings.

Me: Sorry Cas, the boys aren’t here.

Gabriel: Is Cassie the only one who can stop by?

I looked up at the archangel and smiled.

Me: No but he usually is.

Gabriel: Well, I guess I have to change that.

Me: I guess you do.

He sat next to me and looked at the Vodka bottle.

Gabriel: Did you drink all of this?

Me: …… Maybe

I took another sip from my glass. After a few more glasses I was completely wasted, and it felt amazing. Gabe as usual was flirting with me.

Gabriel: Did it hurt?

Me: …..

Gabriel: When you fell from heaven?

He wiggled his eyebrows and I couldn’t help but giggle.

Me: No but I think I broke a nail when I crawled out of hell.

My gods….. He’s gorgeous when he laughs. 

Me: Hey Gabe?

Gabriel: Yes, Sugar?

Me: Have… have you ever met someone who you think deserves so much more than they have?

Gabriel: …. Yea….

Is he….is he talking about me? Does he know I’m talking about him? I started giggling due to my intoxication. Gabe smiled.

Me: Damn it. I didn’t mean to laugh.

Gabriel: You are absolutely wasted.

Me: And you are absolutely gorgeous.

Gabriel: Are you actually flirting with me?

Me: What better time than when I’m shame free?

Gabriel: You do have a point.

Me: Gabe, where's your favorite place on earth?

Gabriel: Would you believe me if I said next to you?

I actually felt myself blush.

Me: ………. Yes. 

He pushed a piece of hair behind my ear and cupped my cheek in his hand.

Gabriel: Have I told you how beautiful you are?

Me: A…. A few times….

Gabriel: Eva-

Me: Just hurry up and kiss me angel boy.

He tastes like candy!!! And his lips are so soft.


	2. Asshole (OCxGabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another Eva x Gabriel. I was obsessed with Gabe for so long. This one was inspired by a few quotes I found on Tumblr. I hope you got a laugh out of it.

Demons, will they ever learn? Gabe and I needed to ask a chick about her possessed husband and honestly, she wasn't the brightest! And I don’t have patience for stupid people, I need to save her husbands’ life!

Merissa: Wait, you’re saying my Markus is possessed by a demon. An actual demon.

Gabriel: Yes.

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Me: That’s what we've been saying for the last twenty minutes!

Gabriel: Evangeline!

Me: What!? I need to gank this asshole before somebody dies! And the amount of time we've been here trying to explain this to her, I'm sure three people already did!

I got out of my chair and started walking around.

Gabriel: Forgive her, she may seem like an asshole but deep down, Eva's a good person.

Me: And even deeper down, I'm a bigger asshole.

There was a crash from upstairs, I looked at Gabe and pulled my gun from the waistband of my pants. He told Merissa to stay put and grabbed his angel blade, following behind me. We found the evil sonuvabitch in the hallway. In an attempt to save his life Gabe zapped behind him, holding him while I preformed the exorcism, in Enochian ‘cause Gabriel taught me and I'm a fast learner. Afterwards we went to McDonalds, I got a sausage, egg and cheese McGriddle and Gabe got an Oreo McFlurry. After I paid at the drive-thru window Gabe realized the cashier gave him the wrong one.

Gabriel: Dammit, he gave me the wrong one! *leans head out the window* YOU MCFUCKED UP!

Me: Gabriel!!

He put his head back in the car and I lightly slapped him in the arm.

Me: Not ok!!

He pouted and ate some of his McFlurry. 

Me: *sighs* How did I end up dating you?

Gabriel: *mouth full* Because I'm fucking fantastic.

Me: Well I'm not gonna go and get you another one!

Gabriel: Well... You're a big meany!

Me: Really? That’s the best you could come up with?

Gabriel: If I said anything too mean you would have grounded me!

Me: Gabriel, you are an archangel, I can’t ground you!

Gabriel: *pouts* ….. Yea but you’re scary…..

Me: …… Again, archangel!

It's gonna be a long drive home.


End file.
